Breaking Porcelain
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: What Neji can't kill in his cousin, perhaps he could simply take. Shameless lemon, a tad nonconsensual and dark. NejHin, Hyuugacest.


**This is a very dark fic written in a universe where Naruto is never able to knock any sense into Neji. It has harsh, mature content. Don't like, please don't read. **

**-Thank you.**

* * *

_**Breaking Porcelain**_

_**.**_

'_I hate the sin, but I love the sinner._'

-Thomas Buchanan

.

He grew tall. He grew broad. And he grew strong.

Much stronger than she had never been or ever wished to be.

He conquers.

She struggles.

He kills.

She turns the other cheek.

He is like a machine.

She, a frail flower.

He sustains.

She blooms, but not before he crushes the blossom.

He is trapped.

She is free.

He hates her.

She pities him, loves him.

She grew into a young woman, but she remained fragile.

Much more fragile than he had ever been and never wished to be.

.

.

.

.

Pale.

Like the color of ice over a frozen lake.

It was how he watched her. How he truly _saw_ her. How he could see she was just as easy to elucidate without the Byakugan.

It was the one thing they had in common; their heritage.

No, no. That was incorrect. His father was born mere seconds after her own, thus their destinies were set apart. It made her better than him. It made her worthy.

It made him dirt.

Neji scowled bitterly. The look blended well with the contours of his face. A face that had lost its soft, boyish Hyuuga roundness. Replaced by the wear and tear of the world, by the life of a jounin. He had become long and lean and mean. And just as cold.

"Neji,"

He crossed his arms as his back rested against the wall. Stiff and rigid. Wintery, frost bitten eyes staring into space.

"_Neji_," he failed to muster a response to the recalling of his name. He was being stubbornly obdurate tonight. "You look as if someone spat in your food." Tenten placed a gentle hand on his tense shoulder. "Compose yourself, your family is starting to stare." she whispered.

"So be it," he mumbled. Tenten smiled cheekily, hanging on his arm that didn't seem to be hanging back. It never had clung to her in return, never with as much enthusiasm as she gave him. "I always look like this." Her smile turned humorous. He wouldn't, she thought, look nearly as iltempered if he put half as much effort into looking approachable than frighteningly intimidating.

"You're just pouting." she said, glancing around the room at the variety of Hyuuga and higher classed citizens of Konoha that had gathered at the request of Hyuuga Hiashi; Hinata's father, Neji's uncle.

"I don't pout." From his position in the room, his eyes narrowed as he focused on nothing specific inside the deep crowd of people. Friends and family of the Main House amply filled the building. A crooked crease formed between his eyebrows as he noticed the lack of attending members from the Branch House. He and only a few others being the case exception.

"Whatever you say," she shrugged prettily, one strap of her black evening gown nearly sliding off her shoulder. "I still think you're just jealous because a party is being thrown in Hinata's favor after her first complete solo mission; when you didn't even get a card." Tenten hummed against the brim of her crystal glass, taking another sip of the wine she was able to swindle from the bar.

"I don't become jealous." his scowl seemed to get uglier, the corners of his lips sinking lower to his chin. "Let alone, over her."

No, he wouldn't sulk over something so childish.

But it could not be denied how disgusting it was to watch a weakling being praised for achieving something so trivial; a B ranked mission at that. The girl was nearly twenty and two, it was pathetic. To the Hyuuga Main House, however, it was a miracle in itself. Worthy of celebration. Hinata had reached a point in her life that had once been unattainable for her to even dream of. She was beginning to make her family proud, spreading her wings.

To him, it was a testimony to the facts. Nothing changed. No matter how sickening the reality was, the truth remains; Hinata Hyuuga was a splinter in the family tree.

She hadn't even tasted of true blood. The salty, metallic texture of it in ones mouth. The stench it leaves on disheveled, sweat drenched clothes. The stains it can create on skin long after the crimson has been bleached away. The thrill it sends rushing through ones veins. The satisfaction of a victory. The addiction to the hunger.

He began killing at age fourteen, a late bloomer in the eyes of true shinobi. Gai-sensei had told him it was only human to feel remorse. He was still so young, the beauty of youth and the advantages of his heritage that was bestowed upon him...

Neji had been unable to find his remorse.

Tenten watched him from the corner of her eye, appraising him from beneath her long lashes. He was on edge tonight, it was easy enough for her to tell. Sometimes she wondered if he realized how perceptible she was to him, or if he even cared at all.

"I wore this dress for you, Neji." Her arms crossed loosely over her stomach. The clear, half empty glass dangling from the tips of her fingers. "None of us get out much these days. I figured I should make the best of such an occasion as this. You should be proud of your cousin."

His eyes scoured the crowd, not finding their target. "It seems impudent to not attend ones own celebration, held in her honor, no less. Is it not? I fail to see neither Hinata-sama nor Hanabi." he raised one thin eyebrow until it was tucked beneath the smooth material of his Konoha insignia.

"It's a surprise party." she sighed, taking a step nearer to accompany him in 'the leaning of the wall' that all brooding males seemed to enjoy. "Hanabi escorted Hinata to the beauty salon to distract her until everything is in preparation."

"Cosmetics," he hummed, his expression going droll. "I doubt they could help Hinata-sama."

"Neji!" Tenten gasped, her arms unraveling as her fingers covered her gaping mouth. "Hinata is a beautiful girl." She rose to her fellow female's defense.

"She is liken to a field mouse," his lip curled indignantly.

Tenten's eyes fell to the floor as she resumed her lax position beside him. Like an old woman giving up on her frustrating husband. His remark toward the girl was near to infuriating, if not completely uncalled for, he had no respect. She had to ponder why, or how, she could ever love something so frigid. Past his strength, past his intelligence quotient, past his impenetrable exterior, and behind his unforgiving eyes; she knew there was a heart that beat just like hers.

Its pace was just a little offbeat.

"Please, Neji," she allowed her head to lull back to the wall. "Just for tonight, give Hinata the credit she deserves." She felt his anger rising, his jaw tensing, so she shut her mouth. Best to keep him as calm as possible. Wouldn't want to start anything heated before the party actually began.

Three glasses of wine later and the familiar chakra of two young Hyuuga heiresses were sensed approaching the house. The sad thing, thought Neji, was that Hanabi's presence was nearly twice as strong than that of Hinata's. A girl five years her junior.

The voice of a guest in the crowd let out a loud _'shush_' to silence the house. Such an action was effective as all chattering abruptly halted. Footsteps were heard from outside before the door opened and one Hyuuga Hinata stepped inside, completely oblivious.

"Surprise!" was the word expelled from all but one man's mouth.

The girl froze, a look of shocked terror etched among the soft lines of her face. "Oh," she muttered. A deep crimson red starting to flame on her cheeks, her limbs starting to tremble under the gaze of so many people in one small, unguarded moment.

"Hinata," her father approached, Hanabi stood silently by her side. Hinata grasped at her sisters arm gently as full comprehension set into place. Always needing support from someone, always leaning on the strong. "All these people are here for you," he said in his voice that always sounded more cruel than compassionate.

"...m-me?" she whispered. As if such a thought were incomprehensible. That such a large amount of important villagers would want to see _her_.

Neji nearly got a little thrill from that. Yes, Hinata-sama, she knew how unimportant she was.

"Father arranged the party, Hinata." Hanabi said in her ear, explaining the situation to her weary sister. "He is proud of your accomplishments."

Diamond dew drops glistened behind Hinata's dark lashes as she stared up at her strict father. Her proud father; proud of her.

"You are strong, Hinata," he offered with dignity. "You have become more than I could have ever imagined or hoped for in a daughter. A beautiful young woman and a worthy shinobi." He stood by his daughter and raised his glass to the crowd of guests. "To Hinata Hyuuga; a true ninja." His voice boomed with pride.

"Hinata!" the inhabitants of the large room replied with vigor. All alight with joy and compassion for this girl – and a strong wave of nausea from Neji.

"I'm going to the bar." Neji's scowl squirmed into something grim, detestful. Watching his knock-kneed cousin attempting to sort through the muttle of questions, offers of praise, happiness, good fortune and inquiries to her person as the hoard of guests pummeled her mercilessly. In the end, hiding behind her sister with a wide-eyed terrorized look about her. Feh, she hadn't even had enough sense to recognize the unusually high flow of chakra emitting from the house before she opened the door. Even if every guest in the house had masked his chakra, a cricket could have sensed the unusual aura about the place easier than she.

To Neji, all these deficiencies pointed to one thing – inability.

"The bar?" Tenten asked, her eyes glazed in the spirits of alcohol and her face in a tilt of confusion. "The party just started, don't you want to congratulate Hinata? I'm sure your approval would please her most of all."

His stomach churned at the thought.

Neji offered her no reply as he turned his back on her. Keeping to the shadows as he slowly made his way to the Main House kitchen, to which held a back door.

"_Neji_!" she called under the hum of the crowed room, her heels clicking in a steady, furious cadence as she caught up with him. "Neji, wait," her hand landed on his arm, he jerked it out of her reach. "I...I'll go with you," she stammered. "You're upset about something, I don't want you to be alone." Tenten let her hand reach out again to touch his sleeve, but that hellacious energy radiating from him seemed to burn her like a flame. And before she could stop herself, her hand retreated and her head lowered in a display of pain. He was hurting her, and he didn't even care. Not the way she wanted him to care.

"I'll give Hinata your regards," she swallowed hard. He grunted in disgust. "Neji," she licked her lips nervously. She felt a little pathetic, really, putting up with all this. Because not only was he hurting her, she was hurting herself. "Tonight, after the party...should I leave my door unlocked again?"

"It depends," he frowned and walked away, shooting down any further thoughts of continuing their conversation.

"It depends," Tenten's lip snagged in a mocking frown, a disgruntled twinge in her low voice. "On what – how drunk you get?" She turned her back on him just as he had done to her and downed the rest of her wine. Rejoining the party as she disappeared into the plethora of jolly guests.

He supposed it was his own fault. He had his mind set on one thing – the door. Escape. Retreat. Freedom from this house of compacted pressure. Perhaps if he had truly been aware of his surroundings, or not so riveted by the thought of hiding out in the local pub, then maybe he would have noticed his uncle approaching him from behind.

Just as if he had followed him, as if he had been waiting for the perfect moment of solitude, holding back until his hand was on the knob of the back door, when he was ready to walk out into the night – he attacked.

"Neji,"

The young man paused.

"Hiashi-sama," he replied, removing his hand from the round brass object to face his elder properly. Formally. As formal as family would allow. As formal as Neji cared to venture.

Silence seemed to loom in the space between them, a servant quickly passed by on the other side of the kitchen carrying a tray of food before they darted out the door to service his hungry guests.

"Hn," Neji smirked awkwardly. "Hinata-sama is not enjoying her party?" he asked carelessly.

"She is upstairs." Hiashi supplied. "Hanabi is helping her change into her new gown. Something more appropriate for the occasion." The man continued to stare at him. Staring in that freakish, disturbing, suffocating way that only Hiashi Hyuuga knew how.

Neji put his hand on the door knob again. His intention clear.

"Where are you going, Neji?" Hiashi asked, mindless of privacy.

"The bar," he replied without guilt nor care.

"I see. Do you mind if I have a word with you before you leave, then? Surely if you have enough time to get drunk, then you would have enough time to spare me a few words."

Neji didn't answer immediately, but chose to refrain from the discussion. His reservation did nothing to deter Hiashi.

"I'm sending Hinata to the Kazekage of Sand in my behalf for special business arrangements."

"Business?" he raised his right brow inquisitively. "With Gaara? If the Kazekage is involved, it must be something important. Do you honestly think Hinata-sama has the dexterity to handle such a task?"

"Yes," he said, a strange defensive echo in his tone. "I do."

Neji frowned, hardly intrigued by Hiashi's rise to shoot down Neji's criticism. It seemed a shame for Neji, a normally placid and controlled man, to already feel his patience seeping away so early in the conversation. "Get to the point Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi gave him an easy smile. "Hinata is going to be the receiver of some highly important vestige accounts. She is the only one I trust enough to send in my place. And at my request, you will accompany her."

"Me?" His left brow raised to join in an expression of mixed confusion and blended hesitancies. "Accompany Hinata-sama? For what reasons?"

"Protection." It was a clear enough answer, but not specific enough.

"For Hinata-sama, or the documents?"

Hiashi was quiet for only a moment. "Both, I will not lie." Neji's hand detaching from the knob to show his interest in the circumstances had just peaked. "It is my wish that you stay with her, guard her and handle all aspects of the exchanging of information with the Kazekage."

"Why send Hinata-sama when you want me to do all the work?" He took on an air of skepticism.

"Proprieties sake." Hiashi shrugged in a precise manner.

"Decoration," Neji scoffed, correcting the older man. "Why not just go yourself? Would it not be easier?" He knew what Hiashi wanted. He wanted Neji to do all the work and Hinata to take the glory, after all, it wouldn't do for word to spread that a lesser member of the family had dealt in such highly credited matters of importance. But if the task was so important, why not execute the duties oneself?

"I have pressing matters to attend with the Hokage. I find that my proposition thus far is for the best."

"What makes you think that I care? I will not be Hinata-sama's lackey to follow her every whim and will."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed dangerously, really, the boys disrespectful and fearless tongue had gotten more and more loose over the years. "We've had rough times between us, Neji. And we've slowly gotten through those dilemma's, one step at a time," he spat, making his displeasure apparent. What was in the past was far behind them now. His deceased brother had nothing to do with Neji's resentment. No, it was something more. Something deeper. Something fouler. "But you're still a part of this family. You still have the mark. And you still have your obligations to the Main House – and your little cousin. Please, do not make me ask you of this favor again before I must order it upon you."

Something on Neji's pale, menacing face twisted. It twitched. Igniting a spark. The kind of spark that could set off an inferno.

For a moment, Hiashi stiffened. And somewhere in the depths of his soul, he was shivering like a coward. Was this true? Was Hiashi Hyuuga's stomach stinging with fear of this young lad? But for what purposes? Neji's power? His heedlessness? Or perhaps, the short fuse on his nephew that had been lit ages ago that was now so close the dangerous bomb of loathing hatred. If, by any chance, that he were actually acutely riling Hiashi's nerves, heaven and hell only knew the storm he'd already brewed within the rest of the Main House – sending them all running scared.

But...the _mark_. It was always there on his forehead. And still Hiashi felt threatened. Somehow knowing the young man would plow through any defenses Hiashi may rise.

Neji saw this ambiguity. The doubt was there, written on the mans incredulous face. A bit of confusion wrinkling around the eyes, uncertainty thinning the mouth, hesitancy crinkling the nose of his uncle. He reveled in it, the fact that he could affect his elder so easily. But it wouldn't do to cause a scene so early in the night, with so many members of the family and villagers here to witness the event. Despite the fire inside, Neji refused to loose his cool. After all, the loss of his control had occurred only once when he was young...and had nearly destroyed his cousin as a result. Neji would never reveal whether his desired(and failed) intentions of murdering her had disappointed him, but he would contend that his lid would never be blown off again. Not like it had during the chunin exams.

Hyuuga Neji was a consistently composed man.

And so he calmed. He relaxed. His shoulders slouched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The sharp creases in his brow smoothed down when his eyes softened. The thin line of his mouth curving into a odd, sickly satisfied smirk. The satisfaction of his discovering such power, not influence, but fearfulness over the man.

"When should I be prepared?" he said, sounding very agreeable.

"It is best that you leave tomorrow morning. What time shall I tell Hinata to expect you?"

"I will tell her."

"Fine, then. It is settled."

Neji said nothing, only turned to walk out the back door.

"Neji," Hiashi's voice halted him.

"What?"

"Hinata's room is upstairs," he pointed out. "I suggest you tell her before she returns to the party and you won't have a moments notice to speak with her. There's still many people waiting to congratulate her. I doubt you'll have time for her if you go to that bar first."

"Must it be now?" he shut his pale eyes. Agony, it had become a state of mind for him. He didn't want to talk to his cousin now, or any other time tonight for that matter. She'd stand there, knock-kneed, shivering and stumbling over her own words of gratitude that he had the heart to come see her tonight. It was a migraine waiting to happen.

"No, but the sooner you get her out of your hair, the sooner you can leave."

Neji cursed as he turned on his heel and calmly walked past his elder. "Your daughter is a curse upon this family," he uttered as he left the kitchen.

"Only to you, nephew." Hiashi said long after the young man had gone. "Only to you." he sighed wearily and went about attending to his guests.

.

"...a-are you sure?"

Hanabi stared at her sister's reflection in the mirror across the room. "I suppose," she said, her face low and droll. Really, she had better things to do than babysit her older sibling.

"It's rather tight, Hanabi. I can barely tie the back, will you help me, please?" she asked quietly.

The younger girl said nothing, but crossed the room silently to aid her sister. "It's too clingy, Hinata." she mentioned as her hands began to form a large bow at the back of the pure white kimono. The obi was a dark blue, matching the floral designs fashionably. A very classy gown that complimented her petite, soft figure and blended well with her hair that had grown down to her shoulders in the past year.

"Well, it looked okay in the store." she twiddled her thumbs and watched as the fabric got tighter and tighter the more Hanabi pulled on the knot. And the tighter it got, the more it thrust her heavy chest upward. Leaving it with nowhere to go but up and outwards; out the top of her dress, that is. "I don't think father will like the way it fits me," she blushed. "And I don't feel very comfortable." Slowly, she brought her hands up to hide her cleavage.

"Don't be such a prim little prude, Hinata." Hanabi finished the last knot on the bow and took a step back to eye her work. "You're in your twenties now," she reached out and realigned the left loop until it was all even. "When are you going to realize you're a woman, and grown women don't wear plain clothes to fancy dinners."

"But," Hinata lowered her hands and examined herself in the mirror once more. "Being beautiful doesn't mean a woman has to be gaudy or...or flashy."

"Fine, then take it off," Hanabi clenched her jaw. "Do whatever you want, it's not my fault if you end up wearing something ugly down there. Father won't be too pleased about it, that's for sure, if you walk out of hear wearing something totally drab."

Hinata was caught reaching for her brush on the vanity when there was a noise at the door. She gasped like it had frightened her and whirled around to stare at the entrance.

"W-who is it?" she asked.

"It's Neji, you idiot." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Can't you sense any chakra at all?"

"Oh," Hinata's eyes fell to the floor in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry. There's just so much happening tonight. I suppose I wasn't paying any attention. It's–" she was interrupted.

"I need to have a word with you, Hinata-sama." he said through the door.

"...c-come in, then." she called.

The door opened and one Neji Hyuuga stepped into her room. And in doing so, brought with him a aura that was nearly suffocating. Changing the bedrooms atmosphere into something uncomfortable and heavy. Making the air thick and hard to breath.

"Yes, nii-san?" she folded her hands in her lap.

His eyes traveled the length of her body and narrowed when they landed on the extreme neckline of her gown. "Giving a free show tonight, Hinata-sama?" he said cruelly.

Her head tilted in contemplation, wondering what he had meant. Hanabi coughed at her side and let her eyes point out the object(s) of his criticism. It still took hard concentration for her to understand, but when she did she felt her face flush in horror.

"...oh!" she said with mortification. "I'm...I...I'm sorry, nii-san!" Both of her dainty hands reached up to cover her decolletage, finding they were not nearly large enough to hide her breasts. She turned her back to him and wiped at her watery eyes.

"Hanabi," Neji said sternly, and once he had his youngest cousins full attention let his eyes point from her to the door.

She understood immediately and in an instant Hanabi made her hasty retreat. Mindfully walking past Neji slowly, with a faint sense of awareness, curiosity and instinctual(even fearful) aversion. Yes, her senses too were very keen to this dangerous young man in her family.

The door shut behind her, leaving the room in aching silence. And the two of them in perfect solitude.

"You're being rather stubborn tonight, Hinata-sama." he noted her refusal to face him.

"I'm sorry," she whirled around, her hands still implanted on her chest. Looking like a little fool. It was amazing how tiny and completely young a girl could still look in her early twenties. "I'm so happy that you came tonight, nii-san." she smiled a little, clearly still uncomfortable. "I hardly get to see you these days. I...I miss you."

He took a step deeper into the room and she flinched. He smirked, obviously she still wasn't as brave as she believed she was. "There is no need to lie, we both know you haven't even thought of me," he offered and took his place in front of her. He took note of her sudden shivering. "Cold?" he asked. _Or frightful? _

"A little," she lowered her eyes.

"Then perhaps you should reconsider that slutty little outfit you're wearing."

She gasped and gave him her back once again, ashamed. "Hanabi said, well, s-she said it looked beautiful on me."

"Feh, do you know why I've come up here to see you, Hinata-sama?" his hip leaned against her vanity as his head turned to stare out the large bedroom window. Wishing he was anywhere but here.

"My father?" she peeked at him over her shoulder with big, pale eyes. "He has spoken with you already?" her long lashes fluttered for a moment as she watched him gazing into the night. Wondering what was running through that complex, genius mind of his. Wondering if he still loathed her and her family. Hoping, in some way, that he had changed somehow. That his favors were towards her now, instead of against her. She knew he felt compassion, perhaps he just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

She stared at the shadows of his profile as he frowned. "I suggest you go to bed early tonight. I will leave at dawn and no later, do you understand?"

"But, we don't have to be there until–" she halted her argument when his eyes pierced hers.

"Do you understand?" he repeated harshly.

"Yes, nii-san," she tried her best to hide her face in the many folds of her white kimono. Shrinking into herself. "I...I'm sorry." he gave her another displeased sound. "If you don't want to go, I'm sure if I speak with my father then we could arrange something more suitable."

"You can rest assured I have no desire to be near you Hinata-sama," he stood and made his way to the window a few paces away. "Wanting has nothing to do with it," she felt his eyes burning her back as he said those words. And a distinct, frightening chill went down her spine during the silence that followed. "Your father is to obstinate to change his mind once it had been made, anyways."

"Oh, no," she said softly once she worked up the courage to look at him again. "I'm sure he would be very reasonable," her step was quick and brisk as she went to him, looking up to him with big eyes that pleaded for him to listen, to hear her out. "If we talk to him sensibly and kindly, then I'm sure he'll send someone else to accompany me." her small hands reached for him, gripping to the sleeve of his jacket in a vulnerable manner.

Hinata literally felt the air around her get colder. He looked down to her hands wrinkling his coat and back to her face. And in an awkward unawares moment his eyes fell from her face to her chest that was no longer covered by her hands, popping out from behind the fabric of her dress. She failed to even notice his wandering stare.

"You're father isn't as reasonable as you think he is."

She smiled then and faced the window, leaning on the ledge as she looked at the stars outside. A soft glow of moonlight reflecting off her midnight blue hair. "Maybe he isn't a bad as what you think he is." He leaned further into the wall on his side of the window and for a brief moment, she felt comfortable with him. She felt companionable. He seemed to be in a pleasantly tolerable mood tonight and, just to top it all off, he had came to _her_ party. That alone had to say something. Not to mention, she had already spent several minutes in his company and he'd managed not to call her mindless, weak, pathetic or annoying. It was enough to make any girl happy.

She looked to him and blushed when she realized he was staring at her. "...w-was Naruto-kun downstairs?" her pink blush deepened.

"I doubt it."

"Oh," her eyes were big and bright and nearly matched the color of the moon shining through them. "Well, d-did you happen to see Kiba? I mean, not that I would expect either of them to come, it's just...I was..."

"You're straying from the point,"

"I'm sorry," she blundered out. "I didn't mean to–"

"Let me entertain you for a moment, Hinata-sama," he began. Moving closer to her, looming over her short stature like an ominous ogre. A chilling looking undertaking his calm features. Another defining point between them, the stark differences in their sizes, their weaknesses and strengths, their beliefs, their freedom – or lack thereof. "I couldn't give a damn about your little friends, your father or this mission. I'm hardly thrilled to be leaving with you in the morning, hell, I'm hardly thrilled to be in the same room with you. I'm unwillingly chained to this family – to you. I follow orders like a dog, not because I want to, because I have to. It's all beyond anyone's control, it's just another notch in the family tree. I may seem like your fathers bitch, but I'd be damned if I bow to you Hinata-sama."

Hinata shrunk away from him, wincing with every word he spat at her. Wondering what she had done to bring on his outburst. Her eyes welling up with tears she was trying not to shed. She didn't want him to see her cry, not like this. Not tonight, _her_ night. "...b-but, nii-san, you're father – you're honor – you're supposed to protect me. Don't you–"

"Don't I what?" he hissed at her, snatching up her arm and jerking her closer. "Don't I understand? Don't I see?" Her knees felt weak standing this close to him, feeling this defenseless. Knowing there would be no chance, no competition between them. He'd already demonstrated that once, when she was twelve. "Oh, I see Hinata-sama. I see all too clearly." He clawed at his headband until it fell off his head and revealed his one true curse. "I see that this is why I have to protect you, to hate you."

"No!" she shook her head. Wishing he wouldn't say the words she didn't want to hear. The truth she already knew. "Please, don't...don't hate me. It's not my fault!" she turned away from the intricate seal upon his forehead. "I w-would never do that t-t-t-t," she paused to catch up with her stutter. "...to you, I would never want t-to hurt you, nii-san."

"Liar," he took a deep, tooth grinding breath. A beast rising within him that was out of her control, for every word uttered from her mouth seemed to anger the monster inside.

She shook her head again, denying his accusations. "Please, nii-san, p-please just t-try to move on. Father apologized to you for a crime he did not commit, he has treated you fairly – like a son."

"A son!" he boomed, his fingers digging into her arm, tossing her violently against the window. She gave a little screech as the glass cracked behind the force of her jolted body. A exceptionally large sinue forming where the back of her head struck.

Hinata simpered for a moment as her mind span in circles and the room wouldn't stop spinning around all three Neji's she was seeing. "Nii-san..." she whispered, a thin halo of fog spreading around the heat of her body on the cold glass touching her skin.

"A son..." he repeated, so much pain in his voice. "That bastard owes me more than he could ever repay." She felt a hand wrapping around the fabric of her low neckline. In her daze she held loosely to that hand. It felt large and tense and warm beneath her satin fingers. Calloused far beyond that of hers. "Perhaps, Hinata-sama, I should start collecting his debts." The hand on her dress began to lower slowly, taking with it the fabric.

"Nii-san, n-no..." she tried to fight him, to stop him. Her mind was reeling and dizzy and her body was weak. And the truth that had always remained evident made itself known to them once more – she wasn't strong enough. Something she loathed and he loved. "You don't want this," she breathed, pulling harder on his hand. His knuckles grazing her flesh.

"Wanting has nothing to do with it," he leaned in to whisper in her ear. His warm breath making her shudder. But her continued resistance seemed to anger him, it aggravated him. "Do _not_ fight me, Hinata-sama." he hissed, declaring that he would not stand for her pitiful excuses of a fight. She felt the solid muscles in his wrist tighten and just as if he were plucking a petal from a flower, he ripped the dress from her chest.

A soft squeak left her lips as one breast suddenly thrust out from its confines. Her dark obi still holding tightly around her waist.

She heard nothing in the room. Nothing save the slide of his hands on her skin and the quick hitch in her breath.

With one hand entangled in the threads of her hair, Neji explored carelessly with the other. He tore the white silk roughly away from the other breast and pressed her further into the window. He whispered curses to her and swore at her with enough malice and vehemency to bring tears to her eyes as his fingers settled on her shoulder. Pulling her hair until her scalp ached, until she had to arch her neck back to meet his demand.

She felt the very tips of his fingers and nails trailing down her collar bone to the valley that held little space between her breast. "Hate can be a powerful emotion," his long fingers spread until his palm was flat against her skin. "It can make a person do crazy things," the air in her lungs left her in a one long, shaky breath as his hand cupped her right breast. Molding and conforming and overflowing his fingers.

She heard his breathing deepen as he fondled her, growing rougher by the second. As if something that was bottled up inside of was slowly leaking out. Her mind twirled and a haze was quickly upon her. Was she still stunned from that bump on her head? If so, why with every passing second did the daze get worse? Her body got weaker, her skin grow hotter and her breasts swell to the point of pain inside the container of his hand – only to feel relief every time he squeezed the large bulb.

He didn't say much after that, just remained silent and brutal as his lips traced her jaw line. They were hard and cruel as he bit the corner of her pink lip. Shoving past the boundary of cousins and into her mouth. His hips thrust forward into hers in unison with his tongue, setting a steady cadence for his forced kiss. Making her cry and moan at once. It was a mixture of confusion, fear and a newfound emotion he was stirring within her body. Causing her belly to grow warm and a her thighs to collect a strange kind of slick moisture.

His hand pawed at the nape of her neck, fingers coming forward to brush a secret spot just behind her ear that made her back arch into him like a control switch. It was then that she began to shake uncontrollably. She was perplexed, she was frightened and even a little panicky. What was he doing and why? Was this some sort of jutsu he was executing upon her body?

Hinata had always known there were secrets that passed between men and women that _loved_ each other. Certainly not cousins, though. And Neji, a proud and at times selfish shinobi, felt anything except love for her. But she loved him, very deeply in fact and had always kept his wayward heart in her prayers.

However, this...this behavior he was displaying was not the correct type of love. It was different. It was physical, if not some sort of sick psychological game. And she had not a single clue how to respond, or even if she should respond. All the details of how sexual encounters should take place always remained indistinct and unfocused to her – she simply did not understand these things. And, by all accounts, she knew family should not take part in this sinful act. Yet, it did nothing to deter him.

But...

Did he realize the consequences he might have to face if he were discovered?

"Nii-san," she pleaded. "...s-stop." she was barely able to breathe for the odd sensations she was feeling effected her lungs as well. As if the fingers pinching her nipple shot strait to her heart. She didn't want him to be discovered. She didn't want him to suffer punishment for his actions. "My father...h-he will be angry,"

Despite her words, he continued. Ravenous and fast and ruthless. Touching her, gripping tightly to her throbbing nipples, kissing her against her will. Making her pant and pout.

But it was the moment that she physically tried to resist him that he made her pay for her denial.

He was grasping at her thighs, tugging at the fabric that separated him from her core. When she felt the heat of his fingers contact her skin that she shook her head frantically and pushed him away.

Neji swore at her, cursing and yelling. She flinched, fearful that the guests downstairs might hear him and become curious to find them in such a predicament. He didn't seem to care as he kept spouting off, deeming her as every nasty and foul creature to walk the earth.

She knew he didn't mean it, not really. His harbored hatred of her couldn't run that deep. Hinata covered her face with her hands, as if in hiding from him and his spiteful words. She didn't even see it coming as the back of his hand blundered into her temple. Sending her side long into the floor and nearly out cold.

"Don't turn away from me," he growled. "The least you could do is listen to what I'm saying to you." he ran his fingers though his hair, his chest heavy in some strange fight for a grasp on this situation.

She tried to sit up as she watched him take off his jacket in quick, jerky movements. He stepped towards her, his eyes sending a clear message of his distaste for her. So small and delicate looking on the floor. Crumbled and broken with tear stains on her cheeks. Her breasts bruised with the marring of his hands.

Her sobbing intensified as he came closer, kneeling down and unbuttoned his undershirt. "Please," her chin quivered. "Don't...the people. They'll find out."

"Then fight me," his nails sank into her arm as he pulled her face to face. "Fight me so they can hear you." he shook her violently, earning nothing but small insignificant squeaks and more tears. Knowing even if she had the power, she would not defy him. "Scream so they will find you," he held her down, pinning her to the floor with a single hand as the other shoved away her skirts from her thighs. "So everyone can see us," he pulled at her hair and locked her wrists above her head. The smooth feel of his trousers rubbing against her inner thighs as he forced himself upon her, no matter if she wasn't resisting him. "So they can feel the hate lingering in the room," his lips found the skin of her neck, talking and breathing and biting until he was at the very mount of her breasts. Taking mad delight in each hitched, heavy breath she took with every new cruel kiss. "...and they'll see just how much you love it." he latched onto a puckered nipple, worrying it between his white teeth. Wetting it with his tongue.

Her hips lurched backward, too fearful to thrust into him. She tried to remain silent, but she couldn't hold back her mewls and pants and gasps of surprise every time he done something new to her breast. Everything rough and careless, letting her know he was doing this to torture her. Not to pleasure her.

Her long nails dug into her palms until she was able to grasp at the hand around her wrist. Holding it and intertwining her fingers with his to squeeze as more and more waves of heat assaulted her body. Until the throbbing deep in her womb became an ailing discomfort that seemed to pound in tempo with his sucking lips.

"Scream," he demanded. Biting her pink sensitive flesh until he drew blood. He wanted them to hear her. _He_ wanted to hear her. "Scream like I'm killing you," his hand burrowed between them, clawing at her thighs. Her legs scrambled to shut themselves, but such an act was impossible with his thick, chiseled waist between them. "...until it feels like murder."

She whispered words of agony for him. But those words weren't enough to stop his fingers from touching her. From searching for that one little opening to her femininity. It was a short hunt, for when he found it two fingers were thrust into the small entrance without preamble.

Her reaction was instantaneous, unavoidable and undeniable. Her back arched and her head pressed into the carpet beneath of her. Her body gripped to him, fusing with the appendages as he moved them within her. Physical and spiritual elements in a state of quarl.

He knew this, he knew every second of this was a losing battle for her. He could feel her lusty response to him. Stimulating her in ways she would never have dreamed possible, yet knowing every action and reaction was wrong. It was sick.

"It seems you enjoy incest, Hinata-sama," he taunted cruelly. "Do you gasp like that when every cousin touches you the way I do?" His fingers kept up their strange motions, in and out. Quick and jabbing. "What a disgrace you are to this family – such corruption." he licked her ear and she moaned when he found a small spot somewhere in the crevices of her core. Mewling to let him know he had reached her peak area of pleasure. "There it is," the tips of his fingers pressed rapidly on that mark, curling and poking at it until the only noise that left her mouth were breathy 'ah!'s and 'uhn!'s.

She felt him stiffen above her when she shivered around those fingers. A sudden burst of warmth soaking his flesh. A strangled, muted cry echoing in the back of her throat as her chest froze and her breathing stopped for a moment in time. He didn't say a thing, and neither did she, for she was too entrapped by the raging fire coursing through her veins. The fluttering of her inner walls dancing around his thick fingers.

She listened for a moment, only able to pick up on the strange sound of his breathing. So strained and ragged. A pitch in the whistle of transferring air that she had only heard in him during battle, but twinged with a carnal sort of desperation for release.

But as quick as he had stilled, his mood shifted from harsh to demented. She could feel it, sense it and see it in his eyes. His fingers retracted and she flinched, biting at her lip. And in the second that followed, that hand was heard unfastening the zipper and button of his trousers. The face she was staring into was so different, so distant. The hate still remained, only overshadowed by this disturbing new image he presented to her.

He was so silent, so resolute looking. His head slowly lowered to her shoulder, his lips grazing her ear. "So help me god, you will scream for me." he said calmly, confidently, intently. He shifted above her, forcing her thighs wider apart and releasing her wrists as he hooked one elbow behind her knee. Her small body yielding as easily like a mannequin. "It will happen," he breathed softly. Something brushed the pink flesh at the juncture of her legs, hard and large. Nuzzling until it had found the space his fingers had violated. "Even if I have to force it out of you," a deep grunt left him as pierced her. Giving a long, deep, spine-wrenching thrust.

And Neji got his wish.

She screamed for him. The pain uncomparable – physically and mentally. Her breasts pressed near to flatness upon his chest as she felt the stinging pop of her virginity. His methods were evil and carnal. Feeding off each scream she gave him as he retreated and came back for another attack.

Hard and gruff. Nothing fast or spontaneous, simply steady and very, very determined in his pace. Know how to stroke at just the right angle to elect the perfect little screams from his little cousin. Making her ribs ache under his strength, his powerful thrusts and her leg stretch as his elbow kept it locked beside her torso. She had never screamed for him before, on or off the battlefield. But she was screaming now, and he was nearly over come with silent elation.

"Nii-san," she cried over and over again. Not understanding why she deserved such harsh punishment for crimes she had not committed. But moreover, she wept for him.

She knew what was going to happen to him if he were discovered. If someone could really hear her reluctant screams of agony. If someone walked in and found him on top of his little screaming cousin. She tried to stop her cries, but he was too much. It felt as if he weren't supposed to fit into her, as if he were too large. And his body was shaking, holding something back that he wanted to release.

"P-please...stop this!" she whimpered. Covering her face with her hands. "They will find you, Nii-san. I won't be able to save you." he thrust again and her back arched against her will as the wet slide of their bodies seemed to get easier to bear.

Torn between a man and a monster, that's how she was seeing him. And she was fairly certain that somewhere deep in his soul he felt the same way – he just didn't know it.

"Nii-san," her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, listening to his random grunts and heavy breathing, her own returning to those hopeless little pants she had displayed moments earlier. "I...I...I'm afraid for you," she shivered. "I don't w-want them to hurt you!" she squeezed his neck on a loving impulse. Her inner walls suddenly surging around his member.

On his last thrust, he stopped in the deep fathoms of her belly. A hand maneuvering to the delta between her thighs and finding a magic button that made her see stars and contract involuntarily. "They can't even touch me," he chuckled as she tried to fight the source of her convulsions, he touching her tender pearl.

Neji made a odd sound then. Not quite a grunt and not really a groan. But very distinct and masculine. And in a matter of seconds he had jerked himself out of her and spilt his seed on her abdomen. Grabbing her small hand and forcing her to stroke his length out until he was finished. "There will never be a bastard child between us," he said bitterly. "No matter how many times this may occur." he spoke as if she had enjoyed this encounter and wished to do it again.

"O-occur?" she asked in hesitant shock. Her hands scurrying away from his member to cover her exposed skin.

His chuckle was slow as he pulled himself away from her, Hinata suddenly feeling cold and exposed without his body to cover hers. He stood, adjusting his pants and gathering his lost garments, staring down at her. Very feminine and fragile looking, nothing but her large blue obi holding her gown on her torso.

Tears still ran down her cheeks, staining them. Her body shivering under his calm, intent stare. Looking every bit like a broken piece of porcelain, shattered.

"I think our visit to the Kazekage won't be half as bad as I had once thought," he scoffed then frowned as he studied her closer. "Clean yourself up, you look like shit. There's blood all over that slutty dress." he turned from her then, ignoring her painful gaze and sobs. Still buttoning his jacket as he opened the door and left. Pausing only for a moment when he heard her crying inside, making him smirk in satisfaction.

He saw Hanabi watching him from behind a corner, her eyes dark and a little frantic. His smirk broadened when he also noticed the fear imbedded on her face. Pinning her with his gaze, letting her know he wouldn't think twice about punishing her the same way as he had punished her sister were she to ever think about opening her mouth to challenge him.

Hanabi Hyuuga's eyes lowered to the floor in defeat. Quickly turning away from him to leave his presence. Never to forget the wretched screams she had heard coming from her siblings quarters, or how cowardly she had been. Too afraid to stop him, too afraid to see what he was doing to her...and far too afraid to even run for help.

It was something that would remain on her conscious until the day she died...

When Neji reached the bottom of the staircase, his attire was back in order and his composure was at its norm.

His stride was determined as he maneuvered through the loud, crowded main floor of the house. His face a bland slate of ice. He marched slowly onward, resuming the nights previous journey to the back door.

He felt no remorse, no guilt and no compassion as he reentered the kitchen.

His hand touched the brass knob of the back door.

It was cold as he clasped it and began to turn it.

"Neji!"

He stilled.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" he voiced, his hand remained on the door. He didn't turn.

"Did you speak with my daughter?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," his tone was clear and unrevealing.

"And?" His uncle asked.

"Everything has been properly arranged," he felt Hiashi smiling, his mood was pleasant – presumably due to the glass of claret he was currently sipping on.

"Wonderful," he said in good spirits. "I think this trip is just what Hinata needs. She will enjoy it immensely, especially with you to escort her. She's quite fond of you, you know."

"Yes," he smiled wickedly, thinking of her body writhing beneath him as his hands caressed her...and then her pleading screams for him to stop. "I know."

"I believe it will be a good opportunity for you two to grow closer. You're family, you're blood. And that is something that you will never be able to break. Never forget that, Neji."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," his smile faded as he opened the door and stepped outside before his drunken uncle could spout off anything more to extend the pointless conversation. He heard him call after him a few more times as he stalked off into the night, but he was easily ignored. Pleased to know that while Hiashi was downstairs getting drunk with his friends, Neji was upstairs having his way with his daughter.

Neji steered himself in the direction of his beloved pub, knowing what awaited him the next morning and the days to follow – the persisting presence of his halfwit cousin who would fear him now more than ever.

Hopefully his brutish behavior had finally pushed her past her boundaries to hate him – an emotion that she all but thought was impossible to express or feel. No, Hinata was all love and passion. But, perhaps, he could change all that over time.

He thought about those detestful qualities in her. Gentle, fragile, soft, warm, caring, shy, harmless and unbelievably weak. He thought about how he had stomped on all of those assets tonight. And how he would continue to do so, whether physically or spiritually – it would be done. Hinata had always been like a durable, impenetrable doll, one that he had finally found a way to damage and break.

But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

Neji sighed and looked up to the stare at the moon, thinking how pale it looked. Like her crying eyes.

And something deep inside him...began to hurt.

.

_I have loved him too much to feel no hate for him._

_._

"Tenten,"

"Neji? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No...are you alone?"

"Yeah...you look awful, hurry, come inside. It's freezing out here."

"What time is it?"

"Too late for you to be knocking on my door."

"It's never too late for that,"

"Neji, are...are you drunk?"

"No,"

"You smell like booze and cigarettes..._sigh_...Oh well, I guess it was a good thing you left that party so early. Poor Hinata, she looked completely mortified and pale throughout the entire thing. Every time someone mentioned your name the girl nearly cried."

"..."

"After the chounin exams and all, I had at least imagined she grew out of her fear of you. Like a child might outgrow Santa or the Boogie man. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Whatever, you want some coffee? You look like you could use some."

"I want your clothes off."

"What?"

"Tenten,"

"No, Neji...you're drunk."

"So are you. Just how many glasses of wine did you have tonight?"

"Please, I don't want to go through this again."

"Yes, you do."

"You won't stay – you're never here in the morning."

"Yes, I will."

"You're not even sober."

"Yes, I am."

"You can't even _feel_ me, the _real_ me."

"Yes, I _can_."

"You don't even love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Then why do you always leave me?"

_Neji..._

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**P.S.**

**Don't tell me I'm sick – I already know I am. I very much do NOT think neither Neji or Hinata would act like this in canon(duh). This was written to demonstrate not only smut, but Hinata's amazing penchant for forgiveness and kindness. It was written for angst, darkness, smut and slight tragedy. **


End file.
